


MODX (Mutants Of Dimension X)

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Leatherhead as the Dark Turtles father, brotherly relationships, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatherhead is in Dimension X, seeking ways to defeat the Kraang from the inside in hopes of saving earth, and his friends from the terrible things to come.</p><p>What he never expected was to become the father of four geneically altered clones of his friends the turtles, and to raise them to fight the Kraang alongside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MODX (Mutants Of Dimension X)

**Author's Note:**

> The dark turtles are inspired by the 2k3 show Fst Forward season, and by ‘Three Brothers too many’ (I will refind the authour of that one and a link). This was going to be very similar to that one, but the idea got away from me and as I love kidfics I just ended up writing this. Please enjoy
> 
> The Dark Turtles will have names, but as Leatherhead is not as awesome at naming things as Michelangelo, he uses the names of his friends as his inspiration.
> 
> Leonardo's clone is called Le'do  
> Raphael's clone is called Ra'el  
> Donatello's clone is called Do'lo  
> Michelangelo's clone is called Mi'lo

Leatherhead was silent, his eyes flicking over the four small bodies sleeping within the safe circle of his tail. 

He had been here for years, too many years, searching for something, anything that could bring the Kraang down. And if he could not do that himself he wanted at least to find the information to pass to his friends on Earth. He had not expected to find this.

He had stumbled upon the lab while trying to avoid some Kraang droids. He had not known at first what he was looking at; the four test tubes had stood tall and frightening to him. He had once been in one of these tubes, experimented on, alone and afraid. Inside them were four small bodies. He had gone to the computers and what he had found frightened him even more.

The Kraang had made ‘clones’ of the turtles, though these were clones in the loosest of terms, their DNA had been mixed with mutagen and other creatures from Dimension X. They resembled turtles, but only just. There skins were incandescent shades, blue, red, purple and yellow, nubs of bone showed through their flesh that would grow into spikes. The projections for what these clones would become were hulking monsters. 

Monsters designed to kill his friends. 

Kill Michelangelo.

He had intended then to destroy them, to prevent such a thing from happening, but as he searched the system to find a way to do so without revealing his presence his attention had been drawn by the small yellow figure. It was curled up in the liquid of the tube, twitching, and as he watched a small thumb was inserted into the mouth. He really looked at them all then, the way the purple one was hugging the long tail and he realised that they were *children*. 

It took longer that he liked to find a way to unlock the tubes safely, drain them and open them to gather the small bodies out and into his arms. Then he rigged the lab to explode and disappeared to his own ‘lair’.

Which brought him to now, watching the four small turtle clones. He wasn’t sure just yet what he was going to do, or how he would do it, but he knew he would keep them, he could not do otherwise.


End file.
